


Privacy

by stellarmeadow



Series: Season 3 codas/missing scenes [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M, episode 312
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Danny would prefer anyone not know. But how much can you avoid telling someone you spend practically all your time with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coda for 3.12, because it really needed an extra tag. :) Huge thanks to uxseven for the gorgeous art!!

Danny dried his hands and hurried back out to the table. Not that he was concerned, really, but there was a certain risk in leaving McGarrett alone with Eric. The two of them might decide to take the Camaro for a joyride or do donuts in the parking lot. 

Or possibly Eric might have more pictures Danny would just as soon never ever see the light of day again.

"Seriously?" Steve was saying as Danny approached the table. "He hit on a transvestite? No wonder he got stun gunned."

"Excuse me?" Danny said, stopping beside the table to fix them both with looks. "What has he been telling you?" Danny asked Steve, pointing at Eric. "Because he is a habitual liar. His mother and several members of New Jersey's finest could attest to that fact."

"Hey, I'm turning over a new leaf man," Eric said. 

"I hit on a transvestite?"

Eric coughed, looking down at the crumbs on his plate. "Okay, fine, he was arresting a transvestite."

"Who had about 5 ounces of coke on her. Him. Whatever."

Steve laughed. "The other story was way cooler, Danno."

"Shut up."

Eric got up. "Mind if I hit the john before we go?"

"Hurry up," Danny said as Eric walked away.

Steve got up, smiling down at Danny. "He's a good kid."

"He's a kid who's constantly in trouble," Danny said. "But he's got a good kid down inside there somewhere that keeps showing up occasionally. We just need to figure out how to keep that kid on the surface."

"We?"

"The metaphorical 'we,' Steven," Danny said, waving a hand. "Everybody in his life--his mom most of all. He just needs a little stronger guidance than she can manage sometimes."

Steve's smile softened. "Sounds like some personal experience there."

Danny shrugged. "Maybe."

"I'll have to pry it out of Eric."

"No, no you will not do that. I don't need you getting my nephew to narc on me."

"Well, really, I don't think he could top that picture." Steve's voice lowered as he added, "I, on the other hand, would love to top that--"

"Do you mind?" Danny hissed, looking around. No one in the restaurant seemed to have even noticed them, though. 

Steve raised an eyebrow. "What, are you afraid everyone's going to think we're his _dads_?" he goaded. 

"No...I just--"

"All done," Eric said loudly, as if he had an idea he'd walked in on a conversation he wasn't meant to hear.

"Great," Steve said, and Danny recognized that false sense of cheeriness in his voice. "Let's go."

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Was beginning to think I wouldn't get this chapter done. Hope you like it and it was worth the wait! :)

"And then Eric decided to climb up into a tree to look into her window, because we had him convinced she was a werewolf," Danny said as they walked up to his door, "and fell out of the tree and broke his arm."

Steve laughed, following Danny into the apartment, but looking over his shoulder at Eric. "You seriously thought she was a werewolf?"

"You didn't see her, dude," Eric said, while tapping away on his phone. "She was hairy."

"She was not that hairy," Danny said.

Eric paused in his texting to give Danny a look. "She had a mustache."

"She did not have a mustache."

"She did," Eric said. "Hey, uh...Danny?"

Every one of Danny's senses went on alert at that tone, and he braced himself. "What?"

"Would it be okay if I stayed with Aunt Rachel tonight?"

The question was so far out of left field it took Danny a second to process it. "You want to stay with Rachel?"

"Just for tonight," Eric said quickly. "I want to see her and Grace. She said she'd pick me up," he added, holding up his phone. "If it's okay with you. Just for the night."

Danny looked at Steve, measuring exactly how fast Steve would start a conversation Danny was not interested in having if Eric wasn't there. The thought made him feel like an ass. Only a coward used his nephew as a shield. "Sure," Danny said. "But you're going back out with us in the morning," he added. "This is not a vacation."

"Oh good. Because she's almost here."

"Eric."

"What? She was just going to ask you if I hadn't yet, that's all. I wouldn't have left without your okay."

Danny sighed. "We'll talk about that tomorrow. Go get your stuff."

"Thanks!"

Eric ran back to Grace's room, and Danny turned his attention on Steve, who was watching him far too closely. "What?" Danny asks.

"Nothing."

Of course, his voice clearly indicated it wasn't nothing, but Eric was already coming back into the room, so Danny dropped it. "How close is Rachel?" Danny asked Eric.

"A few minutes."

Steve excused himself, and Danny watched him go towards the bathroom, taking in the tension in his shoulders and back.

"Y'know, Uncle Danny..." Eric said, "I'm cool with you guys. You know that, right?"

Danny turned back to frown at Eric. "Huh?"

"You two." Eric pointed between the hallway Steve had disappeared down and Danny. "I'm totally cool with it."

Danny blinked at him. "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, haven't we proved today that I'm not exactly stupid? If you think it's a problem, don't. Mom will be totally psyched. She's been worried you wouldn't find someone--"

"Okay, hold it right there," Danny said, holding up both hands. "I don't know what you think you know or what you think you're telling your mother, but _if_ there is something I want to tell her, _I_ will be the one to tell her. Not you. Got it?"

Eric's long look was a little too wise for his years. "Look, if you're worried about telling her, you shouldn't be. He's great--Grandma and Gramps are gonna love him."

"Okay, you are _definitely_ not telling Grandma and Gramps anything!" Danny stopped for a breath, smoothing his hair back while he got his voice under control. "I am trying to be circumspect here," he said. "I don't want everyone on the planet to know just yet. So can you please avoid being the town crier, just once?"

"Why are you hiding it?"

"I'm not hiding. I just...I want to tell them myself, when I'm at home, face to face, okay?" He heard Steve's footsteps coming down the hall and lowered his voice to a whisper. "So can you just keep quiet?"

Eric nodded. "Sure. Okay."

"Thank you."

"What'd I miss?" Steve asked as he stepped up beside Danny, their arms brushing against each other.

Danny was saved from having to answer by a knock at the door. He opened it, and a second later found himself with an arm full of Grace. "Danno!"

"Hey, Monkey!" Danny squeezed her for a few seconds before putting her down. "Nice to see you."

"You too. Mom let me come in to get Eric."

"She did? That was awful nice of her. You'll have to tell her thank you for me, okay?"

"I will." Grace turned toward the living room. "Uncle Steve!" she shrieked, running over to give him a hug.

Steve grinned, holding her as tight as Danny had. "Hey Gracie. Good to see you."

Grace beamed at him as he put her down. "Maybe Eric can go home with Mom and I can stay here with you guys."

"I think that your mom would have problems with that," Danny said. "Besides, I think Eric really wants to hang out with you."

"Yeah, Grace," Eric said. "So what do you say let's get out of here, huh?" Grace sighed, her whole body moving with the sound. "Okay. Bye, Uncle Steve," she said, giving Steve another hug, before hugging Danny. "Bye, Danno."

"See you tomorrow, Monkey," he said as he let her go. He turned to Eric. "Be ready at eight."

"Sure thing." Eric gave Steve a half wave. "Later, Commander."

"Call me Uncle Steve," Steve said, before glancing at Danny worriedly. "It's Hawaiian custom," he explained quickly. "You call people older than you uncle or auntie, that's all. That's why Grace--"

"I get the idea," Eric said, giving Danny a knowing glance. "I'm gonna go now. See you tomorrow, my two uncles."

He winked at Danny as he turned to follow Grace out the door.

"I'm sorry," Steve said as soon as the door clicked shut. "I didn't think about how that might sound until it was too late."

"Don't worry about it. The kid's not an idiot. He'd already figured it out."

Steve's brow furrowed in a way Danny told himself was not at all cute. "Maybe not. Maybe he was just teasing with the two uncles thing. I mean, he heard the sorority girls, so--"

"He _told_ me he figured it out, Steven."

"Oh. I don't...I mean...how?"

Danny sighed. "Apparently we excrete 'hands off he's mine vibes' or something."

Steve's brow furrow was growing into a giant wrinkle. "Really?" he asked, smelling his shirt.

"I'm kidding," Danny said.

"I know that, Danny." Steve moved closer, until he could put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Danny said, waving a hand. "I mean, it's not like I'm ashamed or something, don't get the wrong idea. I just...there's no such thing as privacy, is there?"

"Sure there is."

Danny shook his head. "Not in my family. You don't know how this works. He'll be on the phone to his mother before Rachel's halfway to her mansion, telling her all about how I've got some nice guy, and his mother will tell my mother and father, and the whole family will know before Eric's even gotten out of the car."

"Is it bad, your family knowing?" "No, I just thought I'd get to tell them. But it seems like we're so obvious that even sorority girls can't miss it. So there's no such thing as privacy." Danny pulled away from Steve's touch, moving over to the couch to drop down onto it, feeling like he hadn't slept in days. Which...he hadn't all that much. "The way we were telling stories on each other all evening? That's what it's like in my family. Forget ever having anything that's just yours--all your experiences are family property."

"It sounds nice," Steve said, his tone a little wistful

While Danny felt bad that Steve had missed out on a lot of the nice things about having family, this wasn't one of them. "It's not nice," he said. "It's a pain in the ass. You know that every single relationship I had, my parents knew about it before I got home from breaking up? Hell, the first time I was interested in a guy, they knew about it about five minutes after I figured it out. They knew I'd made it into the police academy before I did. Nosy siblings and a neighborhood where everyone knows you...it doesn't really let you keep anything to yourself."

"At least you had people who cared about you."

"I know, I know. And I appreciate that, I do. But...." He looked up at Steve. "The one good thing about moving to Hawaii--at the time--" he added, before Steve could get the wrong idea, "was that at least I'd have privacy. There'd be nobody running around telling all my secrets or even just spilling my non-secrets before _I_ had a chance to tell them."

Steve sat down beside him, their knees touching as Steve angled himself towards Danny. "I'm sorry, I know I pry--"

"No, it's not that," Danny said, though he knew he'd protected his secrets pretty fiercely for a while after meeting Steve. "It's just--you ever think the entire world knew about us before we did?"

Steve laughed, putting his hand on Danny's thigh. "No, I think the entire world knew about us before _you_ did."

Oh. There was a startling revelation, especially considering that Steve hadn't exactly been celibate all this time. "I, uh...huh." He couldn't help himself, he had to ask. "When did you know?" "A long time before you did," Steve said cryptically.

Fair enough--it's not like Danny could sit there bitching about his privacy and then invade Steve's. "You know what?" Danny said, tracing the back of Steve's hand where it lay on his thigh. "I don't care who knows what. It doesn't matter." His hand slid across Steve's wrist and up his arm. "I have more important things to worry about."

"You do?"

"I do. Like the fact that you've totally been stealing looks at that picture of me all day, haven't you?"

"I, uh, what?"

Danny loved when he could make Steve blush, because it happened so rarely. "Admit it." Not that he had to--Danny couldn't miss the number of times Steve had checked his phone, even before he'd left for Niihau. "You were looking at that picture all day."

Steve shrugged. "I might've looked at it a time or two," he said, his voice lowering as he shifted closer on the couch. "I mean, let's face it, Danny, you were pretty hot."

" _Were_ hot?" Danny asked, raising his eyebrows so hard he felt his entire forehead move up. "'Were'? As in was then but not now?"

"Yeah, you were pretty hot," Steve said, leaning in. "Now you're smokin', babe."

Danny couldn't help but laugh. "Really? That line ever work for you in the past?"

"You'd be surprised."

"I would be. Very surprised, in fact," Danny said, still amused. "What was the average IQ of the people it worked on?" "Well, let's put it this way," Steve said, and damn if his voice wasn't going straight to Danny's dick. "If that didn't work, this never failed."

He leaned in the last few inches and captured Danny's lips, and yeah, okay, Danny could see why this wouldn't fail. Because Steve could kiss. The first time, Danny had been stunned by just how well he could kiss, because really, no guy that hot seemed like he would really need to work at foreplay.

But Steve had apparently approached kissing the way he did everything else, as something to be mastered, and he had succeeded in making kissing his bitch.

"Bedroom," Danny muttered, when Steve let him up for air.

"'M good right here," Steve said, leaning back in.

Danny put his hand on Steve's chest. "Bedroom," he repeated, "or my knee will never forgive me." And he'd have a hard time hanging out on this couch with his daughter all the time if he was busy remembering sex on it with Steve, but he wasn't admitting that. Steve had enough power over him already.

"Bedroom it is, then," Steve said, standing up, pulling Danny up with him. He continued pulling Danny down the hall to his bedroom, letting go only when he'd essentially flung Danny at the bed like a human slingshot.

Danny landed on his back, hands going to his shirt buttons as Steve started working on his own clothes. Despite Steve's excellent stripping skills, Danny was naked and had the covers down before Steve had finished undressing.

"You're slowing down in your old age," Danny teased.

"No, I'm not," Steve said, "you were just very distracting, taking off your clothes."

Danny's laugh was captured by Steve's mouth as he kneeled over Danny on the bed. "I'm distracting?" Danny managed between kisses.

"You have no idea what it was like having that picture all day and not being able to tear your shirt off and touch the real thing," Steve said, his voice rough in a way that made Danny instinctively press up against him.

"I appreciate your restraint," Danny said, stretching his arms over his head in somewhat of an imitation of the pose in the picture. "But the shirt's gone and there's no one else here."

Steve's eyes darkened, and his hands, when they landed on Danny's chest, were shaking just a little, as if he was having trouble keeping himself in check. "I had noticed that," Steve said, running his hands down Danny's chest and back up again, his finger teasing one of Danny's nipples as Steve studied it as if there'd be a test later.

Danny was just about to force Steve into doing more when he lowered his head, his tongue flicking at Danny's nipple, making Danny thrust up again, his hands gripping the wooden slats in the headboard.

Steve teased the nipple with his lips and teeth until Danny whimpered. The sound made Steve grin up at Danny before he drew a line from one nipple to the other with his tongue. Danny bit his lip as Steve licked and sucked at that nipple until he was ready to move on.

'On,' however, instead of nothing involving relieving Danny's dick of the strain it was under as it pressed hard and heavy against his stomach. No, 'on' apparently involved tasting his way down Danny's chest and across his abs, with a side trip to the hard line that led from Danny's hip down along the bottom of his abdomen to his thigh.

"Fuck," Danny ground out, pushing his hips up again, but there wasn't enough friction to do him any good. "Come on, dammit."

"What?" Steve looked up at him, eyes twinkling. "I'm busy here."

"I'll show you busy if you don't get me off."

Steve's eyes narrowed, as if he was trying to decide just what Danny might do if pushed. "Well," he said after a few seconds, "if you insist."

He lowered his head and licked a long strip up the underside of Danny's dick. Danny nearly kneed Steve in the head as he jerked up, hissing in reaction. "Fuck!"

"You keep saying that..." Steve said, his lips moving against Danny's dick before he sucked the tip into his mouth and let it back out again. "But I'm not sure either of us is going to last that long."

He was right, Danny realized, as Steve's mouth took him all the way in, and Danny was already about to explode. "Later," Danny gasped out, thrusting up into Steve's mouth. "Later, you can fuck me, and I...we...holy fuck..."

Steve had done something with his tongue that had Danny almost bucking him off as his hips shoved upward. Then Steve's hands were tight on Danny's hips, holding him in place as Steve's head bobbed up and down.

Danny could feel the edges of the slats from the headboard digging into his hands and he held on harder, needing to be grounded, needing something to keep him from flying apart. "Steve...fuck," he managed, his voice sounding broken to his own ears, before he came hard, his hips moving in tiny thrusts, all he could manage with Steve's grip on him.

He floated for a moment in a haze, vaguely aware of Steve crawling up the bed and wrapping himself around Danny. He realized Steve was moving against his hip, his dick trapped between their bodies.

"Oh, no, no, no," Danny said, rolling away and managing to get to his knees.

"Danny..." Steve said, sounding lost and amazing, looking up at Danny in a haze that looked just like Danny had felt moments ago.

"I know, babe," Danny crooned, straddling Steve's legs and taking his dick in hand. "I know." He lowered his mouth down Steve's dick, feeling Steve struggle to try to thrust up, but Danny's weight on his legs restricted his movement.

He let Steve's dick slip out of his mouth, looking up the length of Steve's body to see Steve watching him, that same intensity he brought to everything fully on display. "You look like a calendar spread yourself," Danny said, his hand loosely jacking Steve's dick. "Only I don't think they sell that kind for charity."

"Danny...please...."

"Don't worry, babe. We'll get there." He shouldn't tease, but he didn't want to end this too quickly. Having Steve stretched out naked under him was a treat he still hadn't gotten used to, and having company for the next few days meant he didn't know when he'd get this chance again.

He slid between Steve's legs, giving up his control over Steve's movement in favor of being able to taste his way down below Steve's dick to his balls. Steve made a strangled noise as Danny took one of those balls in his mouth, then moved to the other before licking his way back up to Steve's dick.

"Fuck, Danny...."

Danny sat up, sticking his middle finger in his mouth, wetting it thoroughly, watching Steve watch him. His own dick twitched, doing its best to get back up again, but he knew it would be a while yet before that happened.

He slipped his finger down behind Steve's balls, pressing it inside, sliding it in and out until he heard that catch in Steve's voice that told him he'd found the right spot and the right rhythm. Danny kept moving his finger while his head dipped back down, taking Steve's dick in, letting Steve thrust in time to the movement of Danny's finger.

Steve's breath caught again, a different sound that Danny knew, too, a second before he came. Danny swallowed him down until he was done, and Danny let go, catching his breath as he stroked Steve's hip. Steve tugged on Danny's shoulder, trying to pull him up, and Danny moved back up to wrap himself around Steve, leg slung over Steve's thighs, his forehead resting against Steve's bicep.

He was drifting, half asleep, when Steve cleared his throat. "On the beach," Steve said, his voice hoarse.

"Hm?"

"When I knew. About you. That first day on the beach." Steve cleared his throat, his arm around Danny, keeping him right where he was, unable to see Steve's face. "The sun was going down, and you were talking about your job, and about Grace, and...I just knew."

"You couldn't have known then. We'd practically just met. I still wasn't sure I wasn't going to shoot you before the day was out."

Steve huffed, giving Danny a squeeze. "You weren't going to shoot me." Which was true, so Danny didn't argue. "And I didn't know about _you_ just then. Just about myself."

"So when did you know about me?"

Steve was silent so long Danny thought he wasn't going to answer. "The hiking trip," he said, eventually.

"I guess miming 'I love you' should've been a hint to me as well."

"It wasn't that," Steve said. "Well, I mean, yeah, that was a little suspicious," he said with a little laugh, "but it was before that. The fact that you agreed to go hiking."

He loosened his hold enough to turn until Danny could see his face. "It would take somebody pretty important to you," Steve said, his eyes meeting Danny's, "for you to let them drag you on a hike."

Which was also true. "You figured it out before I did, then."

"What, the 'I love you' didn't clue you in?"

Danny laughed. "No. Though it should've--some detective I am, huh?"

"You're a great detective," Steve said. "So good you can hide things from yourself." He nudged Danny. "So when did you figure it out?"

"When I realized you were in trouble in North Korea. Before we had heard anything, I just knew you were in trouble. And then I knew why I knew...if that makes sense."

Steve nodded. "Sorry," he said, looking a little nervous. "Didn't mean to pry."

Danny shook his head. "You're allowed."

"Really? I get to ask you questions?" Steve's voice was teasing, and his arm around Danny had loosened up a bit. "How, pray tell, did I earn this honor?"

"I think you pretty much just took it," Danny teased back. "But that's not necessarily a bad thing."

"As long as nobody else tries to do the same."

Danny closed his eyes, imagining anyone trying to get close to Danny while Steve was there. It had taken him a long time to see Steve, and since he had, he couldn't really see anyone else. "Don't worry. Nobody else could."

\---

END 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art: Privacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/643618) by [uxseven (ignemferam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/uxseven)




End file.
